


Let Down Your Hair

by tallychan028



Series: Caitlin Trevelyan One-Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian's friendship with the Inquisitor is great, F/M, Friendship, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallychan028/pseuds/tallychan028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gets passed Dorian Pavus. Especially not when the Inquisitor is so terrible at keeping things a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Down Your Hair

In the months since I decided to join the Inquistion following the events in Redcliffe I have made quite a few positive acquaintances, and perhaps even a few friends.

In particular, I’ve grown rather close to one Lady Caitlin Trevelyan of the Ostwick Circle of Magi, the Inquisitor herself.

My dear Caitlin is a great many things; thoughtful, pensive, meticulous and compassionate come to mind if we are to mention positive aspects of her personality. Despite being a capable leader however, she is still painfully reserved and lacks the confidence in herself despite support from her Inner Circle.

More importantly, I consider her to be a very dear friend to me. Few would go to the lengths that she has gone to for my sake. To defend me from that Old Hen, Sister Giselle and to even go as far as to rekindle (or at least attempt to) my strained relationship with my family to name a few.

Here is a woman with a thousand things to do, even more people to please and yet she has made time for a Tevinter Pariah. Though if we’re to be honest I am an exceptionally charming Pariah if I do say so myself.

She makes a point of visiting me every day at the same time, in the same place with the same braided-bun that I doubt even that Qunari brute could unsecure. Since the day I first met Caitlin she has always been meticulous with her grooming never allowing even one of her dark-blonde hairs to be out of place.

Even after our more dangerous encounters, I have never seen her wear her hair down. Ever.

The Inquisitor has always been a perfectionist. Her schedule is so bloody predictable that I’m sure if it weren’t for our Spymaster’s agents that she would be an easy target for would-be assassins. Whenever we are in Skyhold, there is never an issue in finding the woman as she will NEVER deviate from her carefully outlined schedule and no matter how hard you may try to convince her. Varric has been trying to convince the woman to agree to change her schedule even the slightest bit to allow time for a game of Wicked Grace, to which she politely declined and went to bed.

* * *

 Why am I telling you all of this? Well, today something amazing happened. Caitlin Trevelyan, the Lady Inquistor, Ostwick Circle Enchanter and Herald of Andraste, showed up to my little corner in the library with her hair down, and hour later than usual.

She had her golden locks flowing down her shoulders in gentle waves, tied in the back with several braids. To make matters even more unsettling for my poor, fragile heart the woman walked into the library with a spring in her step and even spun for me when I asked to see what she’d done with herself. The smile on her face was practically blinding!

“Well? Do you like it? It doesn't look silly does it?" Caitlin curled a strand of hair around her finger. " Josie and Leliana bought me a book from Ostwick about all sorts of styles I could tie it in. They say it makes me look more ‘Ladylike’ which will be good for when we go to Halamshiral." The woman barely breathed between sentences at this point. "Maker, have you see the formal-wear yet Dorian? It’s a sight to behold I don’t think I've eve-“   
  
I know it’s terribly rude not to pay attention to the poor woman when she rambles but I was in a state of absolute shock. Caitlin Trevelyan, in the library, rambling about her hair of all things? I must be dreaming. I must have drank far too much wine with the Chargers last night.

“So? What’s his name and why haven’t I been introduced yet?” I must have caught the poor woman off guard because her cheeks turned as red as an Embrium bloom.

“W-what are you talking about? I just.. “

“You just what? Decided that you suddenly wanted to look more ladylike and draw attention to your feminine features? My dear Caitlin, you cannot fool me, my friend. Now take a seat and tell me who’s thawed our Inquisitor’s icy resolve!”

“Dorian! There’s no one! I… I shouldn't stay for too much longer I.. Would you look at the time? I’ll be late for the War Council meeting.”

This is fantastic. I cannot believe that the prim and proper Lady Trevelyan is a stuttering mess. She sounds just like the Commander when I ask him personal questions during our chess matches.

Oh my. How could I be so blind? Ever since Caitlin and Cullen had that chess game out in the garden, that I swear Cullen let her win, both of them have been in remarkably good spirits. Something must have happened recently, something wonderful. I simply must speak to our resident story teller to see what gossip I've missed out on.

“Say hello to your Commander for me then.” I added before she was out of earshot as she walked down the stairs to Solas’ rotunda.

“I will—Andraste’s flaming sword Dorian that’s not what I meant to say!” With that the Inquisitor left in a huff with an absolutely delightful shade of pink on her face.

She swore. She actually SWORE in public.

This was going to be fantastic. 


End file.
